


Hot-Stuff

by Theproductofhate



Series: 30 Days WinterFrost [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pet Names, WinterFrost - Freeform, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Loki and Bucky are having a talk about their usage of nicknames.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: 30 Days WinterFrost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Hot-Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pet names
> 
> A/N: That is actually the most "graphic" (I know, it's pathetic) thing I've ever written and I am kind of proud of myself. Normally I'm avoiding these genres because I can't write any fluff but I literally did not care this time.

It had been a few months since the Avengers, or more precisely Tony and Fury, had given their okay for the soldier and the god to finally leave the Stark Tower unguarded. Without any sort of babysitter. Both Bucky and Loki had been getting annoyed when Peter had kept an eye on them the whole Sunday. It was getting ridiculous.  
So now that they had their own small apartment outside of New York, they had finally all the space they had wanted. It had an open kitchen that led directly into the small living room and a beautiful balcony with two wooden chairs, facing away from the big city. Silence surrounded them day and night and compared to the busy streets they usually lived above, it was a welcomed change.  
They still went on missions sometimes when Steve called out an emergency or when one of the Avengers was busy on another mission, but otherwise they were all to themselves, enjoying the domestic live that had just begun. 

It slowly became a tradition when they first moved into the apartment on a Wednesday and gathered together at midnight to watch any kind of a movie, cuddled against each other with Loki usually cradling Bucky’s head in his lap and softly stroking his messy hair, sometimes even laying a hand on his warm cheek and forgetting after a while that he’d placed it there.  
Now every Wednesday, yes, even today, the lay exhausted on their shared couch and stare into the tv, watching whatever program was currently on. A romance movie.

“Do you think we’re an odd couple, Loki?” Bucky asked softly as he watched the two main characters flirting and kissing. He turned his head from the tv to Loki, looking up at him and waiting for any response. The god of mischief let his hand fall from where he had run his fingers through his partners hair, leaving only the left-hand laying on Bucky’s throat, feeling the small vibrations that his speaking caused. 

“I’d say a former brainwashed 101-year-old assassin and serial killer with the body of a young adult and a god who almost managed to destroy the entire city of New York do make for an odd couple, yes.” Loki laughed amused.

“That’s not what I meant, doll.” Again, he faced the tv. Staring at the protagonists. “Look at them. They are the perfect couple, aren’t they? A normal pairing.” Loki was getting used to his boyfriends’ sudden outbursts of sadness. And after all the trauma he’d been thorugh, he totally understood. But something in his question made him turn his glaze to the man he loved dearly. Bucky’s did not move, still watching the characters. 

“Normal? Define normal, dear.” 

“I don’t know.” Bucky sighted but he seemed to relax a bit when Loki’s hand moved to his cheek; his thumb stroking over the beard and slowly coming to a rest. His hand turned the soldiers head to him. Their eyes locking. 

“I think that we’re lacking the pet names a bit?” he finally said, a sad smile covering his lips. 

“Pet names? That’s it about?” Loki asked and smiled brightly as the laying man nodded. “Aren’t we already using pet names?”

“The ‘doll’ and ‘dear’ don’t count, Loki.”

“No, I’m talking about the names you scream when I’m having you tied up on our-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence or I swear I’ll make you regret it.” Bucky laughed, swatting Loki’s hand away from his cheek and slowly getting into a sitting position, his back cracking as he stretched. “And ‘Bastard’ is not a pet name, Loki.” He chuckled.

The soldier had been thinking about it for a long time now, remembering back to the first time they’d met. Sure, Loki’d call him ‘dear’ a lot, sometimes even ‘love’ but compared to other couples it was a rather weak vocabulary they both used. Loki, being the gentleman he was, when he wasn’t around any Avenger, tended to only use those two names for him, Bucky secretly wishing that he’d use something more…personal. He knew they didn’t need them to have a perfect relationship, especially because right now, everything was indeed perfect, but craved the closeness the names would make him feel. 

“I know, I know. So, what do you have in mind-” Loki paused for a second; thinking. But soon continued with a mischievous grin. “-angel.”  
That word alone made Bucky blush. His heart skipped a few beats and he could already feel the heat rising to his head. If he’d wanted to say something, then the thought was gone now. Loki knew the he loved him talking with his deep voice, making everything suddenly a lot sexier.  
Bucky gulped, forcing himself out of his currently frozen state. 

“N-nothing really…hot-stuff.” He blamed the fact that all of his confidence was suddenly gone now on Loki and his god damn voice. Although the god of mischief didn’t show it on the regular, the soldier knew that he was quite of the flirty nature. 

“Hot-stuff? Really?” the god asked amused as he pulled Bucky on his lap, his hands on the other man’s waist, stroking softly up and down the fabric until one of his hands touched the bare skin.

“Don’t you think I’m right? Look at you being all sexy in everything you wear, good-looking. Hiding all those muscles under your suits.” With a smooth movement Bucky dragged Loki’s lips to his, holding the god’s head in place.  
Panting, both of them pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

“Think we should take this somewhere else, big guy?” Loki asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

“The moment you stop calling me that, so I don’t feel like my father’s talking to me, yeah sure.”

“Why? Don’t you want me to be your daddy?” Loki was a tease. He always knew how to drive Bucky mad and sometimes it even worked. But this was not one of those times. 

“Not the one I was talking about, doll. Now get your ass up and get into the bedroom before I’m going to drag you in there.” Those words worked like magic on Loki. He pushed his lover carefully from his lap and guided him backwards to their room before closing the door after them.

This night would bring up many more nicknames.


End file.
